villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yondu Ravager Clan
The Yondu Ravager Clan is a recurring anti-heroic faction in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mostly in the Guardians of the Galaxy film trilogy. It is led by Yondu Udonta and is known for pillaging until a mutiny was led by Taserface, resulting its dissolution. This clan consists of about 12 members. History Origins Yondu founded his Ravager clan after being freed from the Kree Empire by Stakar Ogord. As such, he lead his own men in pillaging, stealing, and smuggling in whatever resources they can get, effectively becoming one of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy. Yondu later made a deal with the Celestial Ego, who hired him to collect his children from across the galaxy and bring them to him. Yondu did as instructed as the job made him rich, but he was unaware that Ego was killing the children until he and his clan are exiled from the Ravagers (since the Ravager code forbids child trafficking). During his last mission with Ego, Yondu was tasked to kidnap Ego's son Peter Quill from Earth, but upon realizing Ego's true intents and wrecked with regret for his past actions, Yondu decided to raise Peter as his own. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' The Yondu Ravager Clan were paid to steal an Orb (containing an Infinity Stone), only to find out that Peter (going as Star-Lord) has beaten them to it and intend to sell it to the Collector. As such, Yondu angrily orders his men to capture Peter and make him pay for his supposed betrayal. However, while they managed to capture Peter and his friends, they are horrifed to learn that the Orb has been stolen by the Kree fanatic Ronan, who intends to use it to invade the planet Xandar. Peter then forms a deal with the clan: if they are to help him and his friend defeat Ronan, they can have the orb; a proposition that Yondu happily accepts. To that end, the clan provide their ships to fight off against Ronan's Sakaaran mercenaries to the deaths. Following the death of Ronan, Peter hands over the Orb to Yondu as promised. However, it turns out that the Orb contain a Troll dol inside while the real Orb is handed over to the Nova Corps. Despite learning this, Yondu is quite amused by it while the other Ravagers happily celebrate their victory against Ronan. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' The Yondu Ravager Clan is seen enjoying their stay at the planet Contraxia following the death of Ronan. They later witnessed the arriving Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha as she offered them a reward for the capture of the Guardians of the Galaxy for the theft of the Anulax Batteries. The Ravager clan went onto Berhert, where they manage to capture Rocket Raccoon and Groot as the other Guardians were being transported into the planet Ego. However, Rocket offers a deal: he would give them the batteries for a lower reward in exchange for his and Groot's safety. Yondu accepted the deal by warning the other Ravagers that killing the Guardians would put the entire Ravager clan in trouble with the Nova Corps. Though several of the Ravagers agree with Yondu's decision and obliged to Rocket's proposal, the greedy Taserface refuses to accept this and instead leads a mutiny against Yondu and his loyal followers. Unfortunately, both Yondu and Rocket are knocked out by Nebula, much to everyone's suprise. With Taserface taking over as the new leader of the Ravagers, he orders his men to execute those who remain loyal to Yondu (including Tullk and Oblo) by ejecting them into outer space. Fortunately, Kraglin released Yondu and Rocket from captivity, and they avenged the loyalists' deaths by taking down Taserface and his men. However, Yondu ends up suffering his loyalists' fate as he sacrificed himself to save Peter following Ego's death. As such, the Yondu Ravager Clan is declared defunct. Despite this, the deceased Yondu was given a Ravager funeral in honor what he did for his fellow loyalists and the Guardians; even the other Ravager clans came by to pay their respects to him. Members *Yondu Udonta (first leader, deceased) **Kraglin Obfonteri (alive) **Peter Quill/Star-Lord (deceased, later revived) **Horuz (deceased) **Tullk (deceased) **Oblo (deceased) *Taserface (second leader, deceased) **Nebula (defected) **Gef (deceased) **Retch (deceased) **Halfnut (deceased) **Brahl (deceased) **Vorker (deceased) **Huhtar (deceased) **Narblik (deceased) Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thugs Category:Gangs Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Smugglers Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain